


Nunca contradigas um chef

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Ficlet, Parent-Child Relationship, Silly
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Sabia que a sua mulher sempre queria impressionar os seus pais, que tinha complexos de inferioridade e que acreditava que amassem mais Ross do que ela. Mas quando querias, chegava aos calcanhares dum hierarca nazi!
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Monica Geller





	Nunca contradigas um chef

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Nunca contradigas um chef**

“Monica, o que estás a fazer?” perguntou Chandler, a vê-la ocupada com os fogões.

“Hoje à noite temos os meus pais, e quero que tudo seja perfeito.” explicou ela, enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo misturar algo numa panela e controlar o assado no forno. O seu marido pôr um ar de zombaria.

“Não te preocupes, querida. Estou certo de que tudo estará bem.” disse-lhe, a meter um dedo no molho para provar. O grito que seguiu foi lancinante.

“Afasta esses dedos sujos do meu molho bérnaise! Chandler, sabes que fico nervosa quando estão os meus pais, vai para o teu quarto!” gritou. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

“Olha que não sou o teu filho! Não podes tratar-me nessa maneira!” protestou.

Monica virou-se devagar, a deixar por um momento os fogões.

“Se não sais imediatamente da minha cozinha, juro que mais tarde não vou te mandar a jogar matraquilhos com Joey.” respondeu, calma. O homem fez alguns sons desligados, antes de voltar para o seu quarto, em passo pesado.

Sabia que a sua mulher sempre queria impressionar os seus pais, que tinha complexos de inferioridade e que acreditava que amassem mais Ross do que ela. Mas quando querias, chegava aos calcanhares dum hierarca nazi!

*

“Então, papai, o que achas da quiche?” perguntou Monica, nervosa. O pai mastigou pensativo por um momento, antes de sorrir e dirigir-se para a rapariga.

“Bem, querida... digamos que provei teus pratos muito mais saborosos.” disse-lhe. Chandler viu a veia na frente de Monica inchar perigosamente, e fez uma tentativa desajeitada para desviar a conversação.

“O senhor Geller, então, como vai o mercado ultimamente?” disse, em voz demais alta. Os três viraram-se para ele, confusos.

“Meu rapaz, quando foi a última vez que te preocupaste de ativos e ações?” perguntou o pai de Monica, divertido. Chandler baixou os olhos.

“Uh... nunca.” admitiu. Monica nessa altura aproveitou para retomar as rédeas do discurso.

“O que queres dizer com provaste melhor? Levei dois horas para prepará-la, e é a coisa mais boa que vais provar na tua vida!” berrou, com o mesmo tom histérico de 'alguém-não-gosta-da-minha-cozinha'.

“Monica, estou certo de que o teu pai não queria criticar o teu prato. Que é muito bom.” disse-lhe Chandler, a fazer uns gestos eloquentes com os olhos para o senhor Geller.

“Tens um tique, filho?” perguntou ele, perdido. Monica, nessa altura, levantou-se da cadeira, tomou a quiche e lançou-a na cara do seu pai.

“Fora!” gritou, a indicar para a porta.

“Querida, tranquila, a quiche é...” tentou falar a sua mãe, mas a mulher foi inflexível. Depois que os seus pais tiveram recolhido as suas cosas, dirigiu-se para o seu quarto e fechou-se lá, a bater a porta.

Chandler acompanhou os senhores Geller, com ar mortificado. O pai de Monica deu-lhe uma palmada nas costas.

“Tranquilo, Chander. Faz assim aproximadamente desde que tinha seis anos. Estou certo de que vai passar.” sussurrou, e acrescentou em alta voz. “Anda, Judy, levo-te a jantar!”

Do dormitório ouviu-se outro grito, e os dois deles apressaram para sair.

*

Naquela noite Chandler esperou em vão que Monica o alcançasse na cama. Depois de um tempo que esperava, escolheu alcançá-la na cozinha. Encontrou-a sentada à mesa, ocupada a olhar para os restos da quiche no chão.

“Sujei a minha cozinha.” disse, o olhar distante. Ele sorriu.

“Ficou um pouco de quiche no prato. O que pensas, acabamos-a?” propôs, a dar-lhe um garfo. Ela resfolegou com um sorriso, e aceitou a oferta.

Mastigou intensamente, e por fim colocou o garfo sobre o prato.

“Sabes que mais? Talvez não é o meu prato melhor.” terminou. Chandler lançou-lhe um olhar irritado, e depois encolheu os ombros.

“Não faz mal. Ainda te amo.” disse-lhe e abraçou-a.

“Mas certamente é melhor de tudo o que se possa comer num restaurante de New York.” murmurou, a voltar a comer.

Sim, disse-se Chandler, ainda a amava. Mas a quiche não era certamente o seu forte.

Fez cara alegre e ele também voltou a comer, sem nunca deixar de sorrir-lhe.


End file.
